Nicholas Blak
Name: Nick Full Name: Nicholas Blak Race: Human Gender: Male Height:6.10ft Weight: 232lb Age: 27yrs old Eye color : Golden-yellow Hair color & Style: Neck length black hair Skin Tone: Light brown Facial Shape: Mascular with a stubble along his jawline Appearance Nicholas is a slim yet muscular young man standing at the height of 6.8ft, light brown skin-color, and he has mascular jawline with a slight stubble on it. He has blue eyes and long black hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead. In his childhood, his hair parted at his right temple with strands hanging out and the top of his head sweeping to the left. As a teenager, his hairline parted at the center of his head. ■Occupation■ Private Military Contractor ■Abilites■ Immense Strength: Nicholas possesses tremendous physical strength. He easily and swiftly put a large hole into the chest of miss Fouquet giant Golem without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his sheathed Katana. With a single hand, he stopped one of the Golem's strikes and overpowered it, despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several folds Immense speed: Nicholas is fast enough to deflect and block a hail of bullets from Reconquista assassin's muskets sent to kill Princess Henrietta. He is fast enough to cross the distance from Louise's Academy and to city within while two minutes which the city was five miles away. Immense Durability: In addition to his resilience, Nicholas possesses remarkable durability. He fought against twenty square-class royal Mage Knights and emerged without any sign of injury. He took an onslaught of gunshots from Reconquista army's musket twice, and came out completely unfazed by the assault, with no more than shredded clothing. He sustained an explosion of flames from the combine spell of three triangle-class Reconquista Mages with his clothes completely incinerated and minor burns all over his body. Immense Endurance: Nicholas can fight for long extended periods of time, even when outnumbered, with no visible signs of exhaustion. He can take direct attacks from others unfazed. He can endure being hit from powerful spells without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Karin the Heavy Wind and Colbert the Flame Snake who are powerful opponents in terms of magic. Immense Magic: Nicholas is capable of using magic and has an incredible large amount of it. ■Skills■ Magecraft: Magecraft, or Thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of a miracle, an unexplained phenomenon, using a Mystery. It is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and Magic from the past became possible through science. Letter Magecraft: Letter Magecraft utilizes the words written by the user, with the effect varying depending on what's written, or how it's manipulated. In addition to their hand, users can utilize other objects to write the letters. The letters can be written on different surfaces or in the air. Multilingual: Due to his line of work Kazuma has become quite fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Hebrew, Chinese, Navajo, Japanese, Korean, and Sign Language. He uses these skills a number of times when conversing with friends and enemies alike. Martial Arts: Nick is highly trained in hand to hand combat with training in CQC, Boxing, Karate, Judo, Snake, Jiu-Jitsu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Krav Maga. He can quickly outmaneuver, outmatch or simply outlast his opponents, even being capable of taking on multiple enemies at once. Expert Marksman: Nicholas is highly proficient in handling firearms with remarkable precision, even prior to being turned into a Supersoldier. As a Super Soldier, he became an even deadlier master marksman. Tactician: Nick is capable of casing out, planning and executing missions. He is also highly spatially aware in combat situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies and even kitchen utensils. Clairvoyance: Clairvoyance is a visual ability that is also called 'Eagle Eye'. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of ranged weapons. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. Capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of four kilometers. Nicholas acquires this by applying Reinforcement to his eyes. Knife & Sword Mastery: Nicholas excels in knife and sword fighting with in all forms and style. Nicholas usually resorts to combat knifes in close quarters combat. He usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his other arm for support should he need more force to overpower an opponent, using a downward stab or tossing it between hands to advance his assault. But when it comes to swift and precise fights Nicholas switches from his combat knifes to either Tessaiga or Derflinger. ■Equipment■ Tessaiga Tessaiga,"Iron-Crushing Fang", was a powerful magical sword wielded by the Inu-hanyo Inuyasha foretold in the legend, and was originally owned by his father who had instructed Totosai, a demonic blacksmith, to forge this sword by using one of his own fangs as material for the sword's blade. The Tessaiga had the power to slay 500 demons in one swing by striking the Kaze no Kizu; it also had the ability to absorb the technique or skill of a strong attack, spells, monster, and demon that was slayed by the sword. In the legend Inuyasha used the sword to slay the powerful demon king Naraku who nearly succeeded at taking over all of Japan. The sword was passed down generation after generations to be watched over for until landed in the care of the Ryuudouji Temple. After all those years not single person was available to use the sword until Nick stumbled upon it by accident. In its sealed form, the Tessaiga appeared to be a 3ft long moderately curved katana with a white edge and a distinct hamon that has the appearance of a wave. Its guard is golden and oval shaped; the hilt is braided from white and dark blue material, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden kashira pommel. When transformed, the blade turned into an over-sized dog's fang about 5 ft long, fitting for its name. The cross guard is turned into a large patch of fur similar to a dog's. Also the blade not only became slightly larger, but changed colors and transformed according to the abilities it absorbed and being used. When Tessaiga is let go of, such as being thrown towards an enemy, it can retain its true form for a few seconds before reverting to its sealed form. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. It also features a yellow sageo, the cord used to tie the katana to the waist. Unique Ability: The Tessaiga can absorb the powers and abilities of any material, substance, or form of energy it comes in contact with, making itself more powerful. Category:Characters Category:Original Character